Strongest fate
by kirigayahaseo701
Summary: What if Sumireko met Mahiru and Shinya long time ago but forgot each other? What if the person they seek was actually beside them all the time? Fate was naughty. It won't let them have what they want so easily. Yet at the same time, it is. [Sumibanba]
1. Hearing voiceless shout

"Uncle... I'm hungry... "

flash.

"Uncle... "

Flash. Flash.

"Mahiru... didn't want this anymore... "

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. FLASH. FLASH FLASH-

' _SOMEONE. HELP!'_

All that pleas will never reached anyone. Her voice only echoed in this prison, mocking her. She was scared. All those flash hurted her eyes. It didn't help her when she lives so many hours--maybe even years--in the darkness of her cell. she even forgot how sunlight reflected in her skin. All she remembered was camera's flash. And, of course, the pain in her body when her 'uncle' beats her.

She banged her tiny hand at the metal door several times as she plead to her uncle. She wants to be free. Is that too much to ask?

The man kicked the doors open; successfuly sending Mahiru on her back.

"Shut up! People will hear you!"

Some beating on her already bruised stomach made her realize. It IS too much to ask.

 _'I... don't... want to be... here... anymore. I want... t-to be... free_...'

Suddenly a voice can be heard in the back of her mind. It's familiar...

' _Then why don't ya free yourself?'_

She focused on the voice and not her uncle that already prepared some whiteroses; meaning he wants to take another pictures of her.

 _'I... I can't... He... was scary... and... and big... '_

As she laying on the cold floor, she closed her eyes and was meet by her reflection--or so, she didn't know. There were only darkness and this figure. She looked the same as herself, but more...wild?

' _Maybe ya can't... but I can do that for ya'_

 _'W-who are you..? how can you free me?'_

 _'I'm Banba Shinya! And don't worry about the detail... just... do you trust me?'_

Her reflection offered a hand. A grin stretched on her face as determination filled her heart. Mahiru choosed to believe Shinya.

When the child opened her eyes, gone was the timid and scaredy girl. Replaced by an angry child. She shielded her eyes when camera's flashes hitted her sensitive eyes. She growled and stood up; throwing a whiteflower off from her shoulder.

"What the-" Oh, the man didn't even can utter a single sentence. His face was meet his camera that he gripped before. Shinya didn't waste any more time, she bashed the camera several time straight at his face while straddling him on the chest when he fall. They didn't even heard the crack of his skull, the only voice they heard was a cry of pain and an angry shout.

The man punched the girl with his right hand to send the girl off from him. He gritted his teeth in fury and pain. He stood up and picked what left of his camera. He looked intently at it before throw it hardly to the floor.

"Damn you!!"

Bad luck. Shinya really has a bad luck. Her uncle saved a cutter at his pocket. He just finished cut roses off from its stem and didn't bother to put it on its shelf. He scrolled the blade out and ready to attack his 'niece'. Shinya looked at the cutter before averted her gaze at the sharp lenses from the camera.

' _That will do'_

The uncle lunged at her; ready to slice her into two halves. But Shinya didn't just stand there and wait for her end. She rolled to pick the sharp lens fragment. She took three steps away from him and faces him with the lens ready to defend herself. The man turned his back and fixed his grip on the cutter.

"You know... you are really beautiful. It's a shame that you didn't have any respect to the one who pick you up!"

The girl gripped the lenses harder and growled.

"Why should I respect ya?! Ya hurt Mahiru!"

She throw the lens to his abdomen and successfully damaged him. In reflect, He lose his grip on the cutter and clutched at the wound. It took a lot of courage to run straight to him to pick up the cutter, but she managed to do that. Even though she received a kick on her side. Fortunately, the cutter didn't bounced off from her hand.

"Bitch!!!!"

She gasped for breath as she clutched her side. To be kicked twice on the same place, Shinya found it's hard to breath. But she can manage it. After all, she already have a goal. To be done with this bastard and be free.

With a renewed determination, Shinya ran at him and stab him at the stomach while jumped at the same time. The impact are strong enough to make the man stumbled back and fall on his butt. He shouted in pain as he struggled to seperate this agrresive child from him. Unlike Mahiru, Shinya grip was hard and painful on his already wounded body. And to make him more desperate, Shinya raised the cutter; ready to send him to death.

He use his right hand to stop her attack. Inwardly, he sighed in relief the blade didnt touch his chest... yet.

"You should know better than to defy me"

"Shut yer mouth!"

Shinya's hand trembled. It seems Mahiru's body already at its edge.

' _Damn damn damn! Why now?!'_

 _'S-shinya... san? w-w-what... '_

 _'Nothing Mahiru'_

Her interact with Mahiru slightly made her power wavered. Her uncle snatched the cutter from her and slashed her. Shinya--with her last strength-- jumped back and avoided his slice. She didn't know if it's fortunate or not, The slice wounded her face but it isn't deep enough to damaged her eye. The blood that ran down from her face still made her has to close her left eye though.

The man staggered to stood back. His cloth now drenched in red like roses. He stepped really slowly towards Banba. He didn't care that he stepped on whiterose that he picked carefully before. In his mind, he decided to end this child's live. He can pick another beautiful girl to be his bride... It's a shame that silver hair will be drowned in red.

"Prepare to meet hell"

He raised the cutter. She can't avoid it anymore, her body already lost it energy. He lunged at her with creepy grin on his face.

 ***Bang***

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Hanabusa Sumireko was back at her home (we can call it a mansion tho). She was from a hospital to mastered her new limbs. She now can walk and use her hand without much trouble, except writing.

She opened her tablet and opened the newest news on it. Yes, We all know she was around 9 or so. But she has dedicated her life to continued her mother last jobs before she died on an accident. Which was related to a detective's job. Her father insisted that she inherited his company; to be the heiress of Hanabusa's pride and forget her mother's mission.

She can't decline him. But she can't ignore her mother wish too. So she will do both. She will be the heiress and she will seek the truth behind the last case. Or should she say, The Mindmaster of all the odd kills. For your information, what she meant by odd kill was the unique pattern that left on each corpses. On the victim's neck, there will be an 'A' word sliced to the skin. Odd, right?

This last week has led her to a new address. If the information she held was right (It is, because she was never wrong), she can captures one of its member, Ryuugi Yutai. He was known to be a photograph maniac and some people say he likes to took a child's picture. None of those people who know him suspected him to be a children kidnapper (or killer). But Sumireko found this guy was... odd, to put it lightly.

So here she was with her driver that act as her Butler too, driving down to the east side of the country without any other bodyguard. Afterall, she sneaked out to do this. No one will know this duty she held except her driver and some people that sided with her (most of them know and supported her mother's job).

Even her father didn't know she investigated this case. Heck, no one will think an ordinary girl on her age can do this hard job that required many studies. But, She was not your ordinary girl. She was Hanabusa Sumireko, daughter from Hanabusa Eir, the most feared woman-detective in the crime world. You do something bad? Eir comes and investigate it? Ha! You're dead!

She stopped a good metres away from the house--the only house in this kind-of-secluded-area. Her driver parked the car at the side of the road. They got out from the car; all prepared for uninvited attack from the Suspect.

They neared the house and readied their respective weapon, handguns. Sumireko gestured her driver to keep watch on the surrounding and let her entered the house alone. Her driver know better than to questioned her master self-defence and strategies. So he keep quiet and nodded his head toward his mistress.

She was so ready to bang the door open and aimed her gun. But, with her newest hearing technology that made her right ear can heard more than all people can, she picked shouts from... inside this house? Its sounded close but the echoes made it heared like it also so far away. Better check it out.

She rushed to aimed her gun at the lock before pull the trigger. The impact made the lock crushed inside out so she can open the door easily. She followed the sound and found herself in front of a metal door on the basement. Thankfully, there was a gap on the keyhole so she can peek inside.

"Prepare to meet hell"

 _'My guess was right'_

She kicked the door open and without even aiming, she shot the guy who ready to stab a poor girl beneath him. She aimed again at his hand that hold a cutter. She shot it to prevent the weapon will fall and wounded the girl.

The man fall atop of the silver haired girl. He didn't budge even if the girl kicked the man; trying to move the guy off from her. Sumireko walked and grab the guy's collar and without even struggling, she drag the man out from the cell while called for his driver. She gave the man to her driver and walk back to the bloody cell again.

Shinya looked at her like she was some kind of alien. After all those shout and plead, she never thought anyone will come to rescue her... much less a girl around her age.

 _'H... huh? I... '_ Shinya was really dumb-founded. She even can't talk properly on her head.

 _'S-s-shinya... '_ Mahiru looked at her inside the black landscape. She, like Shinya, was shocked to see that anybody has found her.

The peach haired girl stood In front of her now. Concern filled her gaze as she stared at the wound on Shinya's face.

"Are you alright?" Those sweet voice echoed on the room. The girl crouched down and move a little closer. Unconsciously, Shinya move away from the girl and glared at her. It didn't scare Sumireko much, because she know the girl is in no state that can harm her, even if she can, she was so much stronger.

"Who are ya?! What do ya want?!"

Shinya looked around and picked the cutter that was full of blood. She pointed the blade straight to her. Sumireko raised her hands while keeping a concerned gaze.

"I will not harm you, so you can drop your defense and preferably, that cutter too. I do not want anything from you. I merely checked your condition."

Shinya stubbornly held the cutter on her hand. Sumireko sighed and rub her temple with her right hand.

 _'S-s-s-shinya... m-maybe... s-s-she... meants... good... '_ Mahiru chimed in her head.

 _'Mahiru! She had a gun and I don't want to put the cutter down and risking our live!'_

 _'B-b-but... she... saved us... a-and... y-ou don't have...to.. drop... the cutter... j-just... maybe... an-answer... her? '_

Shinya groaned loudly and catched the heiress attention.

 _'Fine'_

She opened her mouth and tell her condition.

"I'm fine. Just my stomach and face hurt a little. Happy?"

the girl looked surprised that Shinya finally cooperates with her.

"Of course I am not happy. You are terribly injured. But I am grateful for you cooperation."

The weird girl--as Shinya named her--called her driver that has come back from putting the guy (hopefully he's still alive, they want to squeeze information out from his brain after all) on the car. Shinya flinched when she saw him. To be near a man after all this mess was uncomfortable. It didn't go unnoticed by Sumireko, she quickly tell the driver to call their private doctor to go on this house and maybe do some stitches. She almost told him to make the appointment on her palace but she didn't know if Shinya comfortable to follow them to her house. She was kidnapped and surely her suspicion-radar was high as fuck.

Shinya relaxed when she saw the man get out of the cell to make a phone call. She and Mahiru sighed in relief.

Sumireko offered her hand to Shinya.

"How about we sit and talk outside of this room? Perhaps in the dining room?"

Shinya squinted her eyes at her. She took her hand and stood up; slightly put her weight on the girl. Her body still weak and trembled violently. Sumireko did her best to help the girl walks.

When Shinya stepped out from the room, she was blinded by bright light. Her mind replaying those camera flashes she hate. She crouched down and put her hand to close her eyes.

"Bright! A-argh! D-dont look at me! Don't!"

Sumireko didn't expect this kind of reaction from the silver haired girl. But she understood that the girl has some kind of trauma with light and flashes, judging by the broken camera on the room and this peculiar reaction. She looked for the light switch and grateful the switch isn't far. She quickly flipped it and the room loss its light, save from the moonlight that shined trough the window. She walked slowly to the girl again.

"It's okay, It's okay. You can open your eyes now."

Shinya peaked between her finger and was meet by a pair of calm, glowing blue and a beautiful smile. Her heart has calmed down and she finally catch her breath. She appreciated the moment and the girl in front of her. Her 'hero'.

Sumireko keep the small smile attached on her face while helping Shinya stood up again. Step by step, they finally made it to the dining room.

She put Shinya down on a chair and sat on the other chair infront of her.

"I am sorry for scaring you before. I do not intend to hurt you."

She nodded and relaxing her grip on the chair.

"But if I may ask, What's your name?"

"I'm Banba Shinya. And who the hell are ya?"

"My, no need to be so harsh. I am Hanabusa Sumireko. Pleased to meet you, Banba-san"

"Yeah yeah."

 _'S-shinya... you're... rude...'_ Mahiru 'scolded' her.

 _'I still don't trust her. She sounds fishy. I meant, how can she found us?'_

 _'M-maybe... she.. she hear... our scream...? '_

 _'But Mahiru, if she can hear us. Why she didn't come earlier? Why people didn't help us?'_

 _'I... I-i... Don't... know... '_

 _'See? Fishy'_

"Banba-san?"

Shinya snapped out from her conservation.

"What?"

"I was asking you, Would you be comfortable to receive treatments for your wound? I already called my personal doctor to took the suspect and perhaps stitchs your wound, if you like."

 _'Okay, first helping us, then shut down the light for me, and now a doctor? She's really fishy now'_

 _'S-s-shinya...san... I-is it alright... to... let... let her... help us...? I... I'm... scared... she... might... hurt.. us... in the.. end... l-like...-'_

 _'Don't say it, Mahiru. And if she want to hurt us, I'll Slice Her body, eh? So.. don't worry, I will keep us safe.'_

"Ya sounds fishy. Why help us? Ya didn't know us and suddenly, bang! Ya shot him and then ya offer me help? What da ya want, girl?"

Sumireko sighed.

"Is it really suspicious to you when people want to help you?"

"Hah, yes. 'cause no matter how loud ya scream, people will never heard ya. They will never help ya. That's what I learn." She averted her gaze to the side and refused to talk to Sumireko again.

Sumireko isn't blind. She can saw those sadness glistened on her eyes. But what intrigued her, those sadness was mixed by something powerful. Something... beautiful... Ah, She has come to learn. Banba-san's madness are fascinating. It's instantly engraved on her mind.

She smiled softly.

"But I heard you, Banba-san"

 **0 --**

 **Lol, I know I'm really late. I meant, i posted akuma no riddle fanfic years after it come out. lol. but hey, I wanna do it so here I am.** **thank you for reading this.**


	2. A soothing warm

After some convicing (and struggling on Shinya part), Banba let Sumireko and the doctor treat her wound. She was slightly uncomfortable with another person stood close to her. But thankfully, she didn't have to bear with it so long. The doctor, despite her unprofessional attire and language, was skilled in her job. She even can stitches her wound in darkness, with only moonlight as its lighting.

The doctor went back to her car and took the suspect with her. She told Sumireko that she will put him in their usual place. Sumireko just nodded and went back to see the girl.

"Banba-san"

Shinya looked at her with one eyes closed. The bandage on her face hid behind her silvery bangs.

"I would like to have a talk with you, if you don't mind"

Shinya shrugged nonchalantly.

 _'S'fine, Mahiru?'_

 _'...y... yes... I... think... i-it's...okay.. '_

"I won't pry into personal thing but I hope you will cooperate with me. First, I would like it if I may know where do you actually live. I take it this isn't your house. Correct me if I'm wrong."

All those flashback attacked her mind all at once. Car. Hospital. Home... home...

She gritted her teeth and glared at her companion.

"No."

Sumireko nodded her head and put her hand on the table. She can hear a soft tud when her hand touched the table. She grimaced Inwardly.

 _'It seems I still have to practice using my hand'_

She lost in thoughts. Partly because her chest swirled with aches and another reason, she didn't know what to do about this child. She tapped her fingertip on the table softly, trying to come up with a solution. She can't take her back home, it will caused many question on the house and the fact that this girl didn't trust her aren't helping either. She also can't send her to the police or they will also know her 'work', didn't want to risk the news reached her father. But she need this girl...

There were only two option left.

"Banba-san, Would you like to live here alone, or would you be interested to live at a foster home?"

Shinya looked like she having a hard thought.

 _'Whaddaya say, Mahiru?'_

 _'I...i don't...l-like... b-b-being... with... other people...'_

' _So, you want to live here?'_

 _'B-B-but... I... don't like... here... l-living... in here... was... scary... '_

 _'Yer right...'_

Shinya sighed helplessly and looked at her window. The moon shined brightly as she lost in thought again. Somehow, Its light soothed her mind and she found herself relaxing on the chair. She has forgoten how moon looked like. How star scatter around the dark sky and accompany the moon. She also noticed trees dancing slowly when the wind blowed.

"Is there any other option?"

Sumireko looked at Banba. She... reminded her of herself. She didn't know why though.

"I'm afraid... there will be no other option... "

they both looked outside of the window; appreciating the rare calmness. Her blue eyes glanced at her hand again and twirled her finger.

"I'll live here"

Sumireko snapped from her trance by those oddly soft voice. Coming from Shinya, it was really weird. She always sounded hoarse and loud in her own way. So to hear this, it's kind of pulled a trigger on her heart. Not that Sumireko know what it was.

They have come to an agreement and Sumireko bid a farewell as she and her driver drive back to her home.

 _'...or house.'_

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

the next day, after she took her morning classes, she was back at the house. She didn't forget to grab a decent meal and drink to give to the girl. She know Shinya didn't have any food or if there is some ingredients left from the Ryuu, Shinya can't make some food, can she? Better safe than sorry.

so here she was, standing infront of the door with her hands occupied by an expensive (not to Hanabusa) Tupperware filled with food and a bottle of mineral water. She tempted to bring a tea but shot down the idea. There are worse thing than common tea, it's a cold tea. if she brought their tea to Shinya, it will cooled down and lost its fantastic taste.

She knocked the door with her foot carefully. She afraid if she put too much force, the door would break.

"Eep!"

She heard a familiar voice from inside the house. It lack it's usual hoarseness, but still close enough to Shinya's voice.

"Banba-san? This is Hanabusa Sumireko. I came to deliver food and drink for you."

She waited a couple minutes in front of the door like a statue--elegant statue, mind you. She tried to call again.

"Banba-san?" Another Eep was heard.

 _'My, this is weird. I am certain Banba-san will not made a sound like this. She was a little low-pitched yesterday... and certainly isn't a shy people'_

Sighed, Sumireko put the food in front of the door and knocked.

"Banba-san, I put the food outside. I was hoping I could have some talk with you but perhaps, another time. Excuse me"

She went back to her car and told the driver to start driving.

The next day, she try to do it again. Shinya was her last hope. She stubbornly went there despite yesterday rejection.

"Banba-san?" she knocked twice on the door.

"Eep!"

There it is, the unusual sound.

 _'Did she shied away? My, that will be a problem"_

"Banba-san, It's alright. There are only me here, no one else. Calm down."

After another minute with no movement from the other side, Hanabusa's heiress sighed and put the food exactly like before.

"I put the food exactly like yesterday, I hope you like it. Excuse me."

When she turned around, She was halted halfway with a meek voice from inside.

"T...T-thanks... "

She didn't aware of it, but she went home with a smile.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Ojou-sama?"

Sumireko stopped typing on her tablet. On it, She was searching for information about a certain silver hair. Banba Shinya. She has scrolled down and found nothing about her. Is she a foreigner? that will explain how Sumireko can't find her data on the citizens' list.

"Yes? Is something wrong, Yatsh?"

Her butler entered her room after his mistress allowed him. He looked at her before bowed again.

"Your father requested for your presence"

"My, at this time? It must be important since he requested me at his work-hour. All right"

She shut her tablet and put it in her desk before walked to her father's office. Her butler loyally followed her just a step behind her. She bowed her head a little in greeting every time she passes maids. She was a girl with a manner, everyone love her like their own child. Unlike another 9 years old girl, she acted surprisingly mature and kind.

She knocked the office's door and announced her present.

"Father, I have arrived. May I come in?"

a 'yes' later, she found herself stood in front of her father. He looked at her and gestured her to sit on the sofa.

"Leave us" He said to their butler and stood up; picking a certain document along the way.

To outsider, Sumireko looked calm and collected as always. But inside, she _slightly_ panicked

 _'I hope father didn't know what I done this last month'_

The image of her giving Banba food and water replaying in her mind

 _'And until now, she didn't even opened her door'_

"Sumireko, look at this"

her father sat down and put the document on the glass table. Sumireko hesistanly picked the document and scanning the words.

"Father... What is this about?"

Her father smiled a little and gestured a picture on the paper.

"This is the latest type of prosthetic arm and leg. It's more powerful and it's bullet-proof. The chance its break was thin. Do you want to change your current one with this?"

 _'Powerful... '_

\--

 _She should have listened to her mother. She should have stood still on emergency room. But no. She was so stubborn. She followed her mother out and leave the safety room. She was scared. Her legs won't stop trembling._

 _She called for her mother. The echoes haunting her ears. She didn't like this silence. It felt so wrong and scary. She use her little legs to run; searching for her mother._

 _A faint scream_ _broke the silence._

 _"Mother!"_

 _She pump her legs quicker towards the sound. There it was, her mother, clutched a wound on her arm with her back at her. The attacker looked straight to her._

 _"Hahahaha! Your daughter! How wonderful she want to attend this party!"_

 _Her mother turned her face to her. A horrified feel can be seen on her face. She turn to her attacker and put one her arm open; as if to shield her child._

 _"Don't you dare touch her!"_

 _the attacker laughed hard._

 _"HAhAHaHaAhAhAhAHaHaAhAha! You think you can protect her?! Too bad! I will kill both of you! Then Hanabusa won't have any successor! And no one can stop Master's plan!_

 _He lunged at Sumireko with his knife raised. Her mother kicked the man away and grab her child's hand._

 _"Mother?"_

 _"Hurry! Run!"_

 _They ran away from him as fast as they can._

 _"Oh no you can't escape!"_

 _He pulled his precious gun and shot the woman's leg. He shot again to the other leg, making sure the woman can't walk again._

 _"Mother! "_

 _"Run sumireko! Run!"_

 _"B-But mother! You-"_

 _"Don't worry about me! Just run!"_

 _The man giggled maniacly and shot the woman stomach. The girl looked terrified by her mother's bloodied body. Her legs shaking so badly. The smell of metal hit her nose, making her want to vomit._

 _"Little rabbit can't run away"_

 _That was his sentence before she shot a chain that kept the chandeliar hung above her. It fall. Sumireko looked at it with fear. So this is it? She was gonna die today?_

 _Her mother thought otherwise, She pushed her daughter away as hard as she can. It is fortunate or not, They didn't know._

 _The chandeliar crushed her mother form, along with both her legs. Her mother didn't push her hard enough to be compeletly safe. And she didn't even try to run before. She was terrified._

 _A cry of pain echoed the room, a beautiful music to the attacker._

 _She shut both her eyes as she kept shouting in pain. The attacker walked to her and put the gun right above her arm._

 _"Shut up!"_

 _He shot the girl's right arm. Of course that didn't do him any good. The girl just screaming louder than before. She move her left hand and gripped her right arm in hope the pain will gone. She try to move her right hand just to find she can't move it, even if it just her little finger._

 _"Grrrr. I. Said. Shut. UP!"_

 _He grab her left hand and put the gun near it. He shot it twice at the same place. The girl try to clamped her mouth shut but it's no use, the pain win. She scream again and again. Though less loud than before._

 _The man suddenly touch his device that attached to his ear._

 _He listened to it before cursing._

 _"Shit. Fuck! Great! You all incompetent people! Abort mission!"_

 _He kicked her stomach hard before leaned down. He whispered,_

 _"You're lucky"_

 _A lot of footstep can be heard. She didn't bother to turn her head to see, she know that help finally come. The man cursed before ran the other way._

 _She glanced at her her mother's blood that splattered on the tiles floor. She felt tears coming down from her eyes._

 _'If only I'm stronger than this... I can save you, mother..._ '

 _T_ _hat was the last thought she remembered before her eyelids closed._

\--

"Do you want to change it, sumireko?"

The girl looked at the paper before smiling to her father.

"I would gladly wear this prosthetic"

 _'To be more powerful, I will do anything. I will be the strongest, so I can forgive myself for letting you die, mother.'_

Her father smiled.

"I'm glad you want to do it. Ah yes, I have to explain something. This prosthetic are a bit different. They responded to your command quicker than yours. It need this chip," He pointed to a picture of a chip. By the look of it, this chip only as big as your thumb's nail "to operate its max capabilities. it will be planted on your back, right above your reflect's nerve."

He pointed his back, between two shoulder.

"Don't worry, your appearance will still flawless. They will put a fake skin to cover it."

"My, it looks promising. When will I have this prosthetic, father?"

"Tomorrow we can go to there and have the chip planted. You will also try to familiarize with it since it's a little different."

"Very well then."

Her father dismissed her and went back to his work. Sumireko bowed and get out from the room. The heiress turned to her butler.

"Is it the time already?"

The Butler bowed and replied 'Yes Ojou-sama' before revealing a food.

"My, you already prepared it. Thank you, Yatsh."

"Ojou-sama, while you talked to your father, a letter addressed to you has come. It's from Myojo Academy."

 _'Myojo? Is it you, Yuri-san?'_

Yatsh the Butler handed the letter. Sumireko didn't waste anytime and start reading it. after reading it, she glared at the letter before handed it back.

"Thank you, now let's go to Banba-san's house"

 _'Wait for me, Myojo."_

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

 _'Calm down, will ya? It's just her. We have been doing this for a month. She's great!_ '

Mahiru stood at the door while playing with the edge of her shirt. She was so nervous. Today, Shinya has told her to at least invite the girl in. Mahiru know that the Hanabusa girl isn't bad. But there is this uncertain feeling she has.

 _'I... I don't... know... S-she... What if... she... like him?'_

 _'That girl aren't like him. She's tame. And if anything goes wrong, I'm right here!'_

' _B-but... '_

There was a knock on the door. Mahiru know that it must be Hanabusa that standing there.

"Eep!"

 _'S-s-shinya... w-w-what do I do..?'_

 _'Chill Out! Just open the door and let her come inside, easy! I'm watching ya so ya will be okay!'_

"Banba-san? It's Hanabusa. I will place the food exactly like before. Excuse me"

Mahiru turned the knob and peek at the small gap she created. Sumireko looked surprised when she heard the almost non-existant _click._ She turned and was happy to know that finally, Banba-san has warmed up to her. Maybe if this continued, She can...

"My, banba-san. I was glad you finally open the door. If it's alright with you, may I come in and, perhaps, have a small chat with you?"

the girl avoided her gaze and stared at the floor. Hanabusa only can saw her left eyes, but inwardly, her attention was focused on the scar. She was glad the wound has healed even though it leave a scar. Somehow, the scar made her more... unique.

"Y-ye... y-yes!" She squeked at the end.

Sumireko smiled warmly and pick the food back before standing infront of the door, waiting Banba to open the door.

They walk to the dining room after Banba (finally!) open the door. Hanabusa handed the food in front of Banba and gestured that she can eat while she have a talk.

"Banba-san?"

Banba gulped her third spoonful rice and meat and drink a little water.

"Y-y-y-yes..?"

Sumireko slightly frowned at this. The first time they met, Banba aren't like this. She was all threat and kind-of harsh. Don't forget about her fowardness, even Hanabusa sometime found herself caught off-guard. Where was her attitude? Where was her beautiful madness?

"I'm sorry for saying this but... You.. kind of different."

the spoon she held trembled along with her body. she stared down at the table, mouth open-closed as she try to form an answer.

"She's... Shinya... I'm.. B-banba M-Ma... Mahiru... "

Sumireko blinked rapidly. She didn't quite understand what's she implying to. She's not Shinya? Well... that kind of explained the shy gesture. Silently sighing, Sumireko decided that will be their topic for any other day. Today she didn't want to pressure the poor girl.

Mahiru went back to eat her food quietly. Sometime she glanced at the girl infront of her for a split second before gaze down back to her food. Sumireko can't help but smiled a little. She unconsciously have adored the shy girl. Almost as if she was her little sister.

 _'S-s-s-shinya... w-why.. is...she.. s-smiling?'_

 _'Well, It's ain't a bad thing. S'fine Mahiru! I'm right here!'_

The Hanabusa girl rose up silently. Mahiru flinched slightly, she stopped eating and glanced towards her company.

"I am afraid that I must leave right now, Banba-san. It is nice of you to let me in. I hope you will let me in again tommorow."

Sumireko smiled, trying to ease the girl's anxiety. Mahiru was compeletly entrenched with her smile. The 9 year old heiress was really captivating. Her eyes was overflown with kindness, her smile offered nothing other than sweetness. Even Shinya thought so.

At the same time, They chimed at their black void mind.

 _'Warm_


	3. Broken fate

"Hanabusa-sama, I must warned you. Once we put the chip on you, It can't be removed. If we forcing it, the possibility it will ruin your nerve are high, around 72,5. Are you sure to do this, Hanabusa-sama?"

The doctor explained once again to her. She was a kind woman, always making sure she made the right decision.

"I am aware of it and I have come to a decision. I will do this." She smiled reassuringly to her doctor. Really, her doctor was sometimes fret over nothing. Maybe because the first time she woke up after undergo a operation, well, to put it lightly, she was stressing. Well, who didn't? She just lost her mother and four limbs at one night.

The doctor instructed her to turn around and show a little part of her back. She put a numb injection and start working on the operation.

Not long after, around a hour or so, the doctor finally done putting a little protection made of metal over the chip and cover it with a fake skin.

"Okay, it's done, Hanabusa-sama. I will bring the new prosthetic, please wait a minute."

While the doctor went to the other room, Sumireko looked at her amputated limbs. Grim slapped her heart harshly. She was once again aware of her helplessness. Without the prosthetics, she can't do anything.

Luckily, the doctor went back before she can drowned in the pool of sorrow. The young doctor put the prosthetics and fake skin on her.

"Try to move it."

She focused on her right arm. She command it to lift slowly. It followed her instruction perfectly. It's almost like her last one.

"Pardon my rudeness, but this is like moving with my last one. I am certain I read something about this one respond a little quicker, but I can't find the difference except I have to lessen my strength command."

"It's because you use your brain, Hanabusa-sama. This speciality that it can move according to your reflect."

"I... don't get it"

The doctor smiled at her before she felt something reaching her neck. Something that made her a little uncomfortable, so she want to stop this something before it touches her. Before she even can command her hand, her right arm already covered neck, almost suprising her.

"Oh my, This is kind of cool."

She turn her head and saw a nurse ready to tap her neck with a pen while smiling.

"Hanabusa-sama. This one listened to your reflect to cover your neck before it was 'attacked' by my nurse. You must felt the need to cover it, am I right?"

The girl nodded her head and listened diligently.

"But before you can think what is it that approaching you, what do you have to do, the hand already do it. That's what it's speciality"

Sumireko was quite pleasant to heard about this. If what she say was true, no one can touch her if she felt uncomfortable by it. That will sliming the chance she lost on a fight.

"Hanabusa-sama. I would recommend you to took an off day for as long as you need to familiarize with it, especially today. I heard you want to become the strongest girl, so use this wisely and train until you know them like they were your real one."

Sumireko smiled before she get off from the surgery bed. She clasped her hand in front of her in ladylike manner before bowed a little.

"Thank you for your recommendation. I will surely do it"

 _'For my mother... '_

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Sumireko was back at her room and currently was writing something on a piece of note. She seemed struggled to do so, but she can manage it. although it's a little messy for her standards, it is the best handwriting she can manage right now. Calling her Butler, she told him to pick a food for Banba while she preparing some thing. Her butler didn't ask any further, he left after a quick bow.

Sumireko walked towards her drawer and searching for her savings. it didn't much since she can't ask any money from her father or he will be suspicious to her. The amount of money just enough for about 3 years if she only eat a cheapest meal once a day. She hope it enough. Because she will put a pause on her mission. She will take a breath from her mother last job. She want to lift her own sin before continuing this. Sin of letting her mother die. Sin of being powerless. Weak.

 _'Mother, I'm sorry for delaying our mission. But I can't keep going if my soul still chained by sin. Please forgive me, mother. I will make sure when the time come, I will catch whoever it is who's responsible for your death.'_

She shook her head a little and took the money with her. She also took one of many handkerchief she has to wrap the money so it won't be suspicious as to why she carry a rather large amount of money outside. Because usually, she just ask her father if she want to buy anything. Or her Butler.

She hoped the money enough for banba, because after she prove she is the strongest Queen, she will come to her again. And maybe, get some information out from her. If not, all her effort are useless.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

She can do this. She have done this before. Just... open the door where there is a knock. A-and don't forget to say thanks. She forgot to say thanks yesterday because she was too nervous.

She sat on the dining room as she played with her finger.

 _'Relax. Ya can do this, Mahiru!'_ Shinya chimed inside her head.

She nodded and listened to Shinya's reassuring word. She took several deep breath too to calm her heart.

 _'It just Hanabusa!'_

Oh, easy for you to say it, Shinya...

A knock can be heard from outside. It's a little different than usual. It's more... loud? The usual knock was soft as if the knocker afraid she will be startled (Which was true).

She took attentive steps towards the door and gulped down her saliva. Vaguely, she can heard an engine being started and drove away from her house.

She open the door and peeked outside. There was no sandy haired girl she familiar with. Actually, there were no one. She trembled violently as she tried to come up with the worst scenario.

 _'G-g-g-g-ghost-'_

 _'Ya and I know that ain't existed.'_

Believing in Shinya's word, she reluctantly opened the door even more further. Her gaze caught something on her feet. There it was, a food, drink, and it looks like there was a handkerchief with a note stucked at it.

 _'Is it from that girl?'_

 _'I... I... don't know... W-what do I do?'_.

' _Welp, pick it up and read the note! I'm curious!'_

 _'O... okay... '_

Mahiru picked all the things in front of her and walked back to the dining room. She put the food and drink on the table but kept the note and a folded handkerchief on her hand. She sat down before she start reading it.

Banba-san

I deeply apologize that I can't come to your house any longer. There are something that I have to take care and I don't know how long it would take.

I can't bring you food any longer so I will leave my saving for you in hope you will use it wisely. It is not much but it is all I can give to you. Perhaps, enough for about 3 years if you eat once a day

Thank you, I was greatly pleased with your company. Hope you live your life with enjoyment.

~H. S

 _'Well... it seems we're on our own now...'_

 _'Y... yeah... '_

 _'Wait she said money?! Mahiru, look at the handkerchief!'_

Mahiru do as she instructed and unfolded the handkerchief with a trembling hand. She raised the money and looked at the amount of it

 _'She's not joking... '_

 _'S-S-Shinya.. w-what do we do...? '_

 _'Well, we do as she said. We'll live with it'_

 _'B-b-b-but this much... a-and this... a-aren't our... money.. '_

 _'She said she give us. So it is ours now.'_

 _'B-but... why... '_

 _'I don't know...'_

Mahiru dropped the money on the table and examined the handkerchief. It was soft yellow-colored with a beautiful lace decorating on each side, a pink line also framed the handkerchief. On one corner, a captivating tailoring shaped two word, H and S with a dot separating both of them.

She smiled a little at it before finally put it down gently, lay the money atop it and folded it back like before. She put it aside and started eating.

 _'I'm kinda surprised the girl went as far as this. I meant, that's a lot of money. Even though I don't know how much it is'_

 _'I... it's... kind... of... nice... '_

 _'What is? '_

 _'I.. I meant... she... was... nice.. '_

 _'Yeah, I can't believe she did this. I can tolerate her now'_

Mahiru held back a smile as she glanced at the folded handkerchief. Rather than the money, she was more touched that Hanabusa girl gave her a beautiful handkerchief. Even if she won't come here again.

 _'Ya surprisingly happy 'bout it'_

' _W-what do... you meant?'_

' _The handkerchief'_

 _'Well... She... was nice... to me... a-and... the... handkerchief... was nice... it.. will remind me... of her... Almost like.. A-a relic... '_

 _'Relic?'_

 _'Y-yeah... like... those... that was left... from.. someone... that has gone... '_

 _'Dead? '_

Mahiru shaked her head and quietly continuing to eat her food.

 _'If... t-the...giver of the... relic... was dead.. it.. it will become... a.. holy relic... '_

' _He~ I see'_

Mahiru finished her food and put the Tupperware on the kitchen before grabbing (more like pushing) the nearest and smallest chair to help her wash the Tupperware.

Before she opened the tap, she glanced at the handkerchief once more. It felt kind of empty without the owner here. She... want something that its lack of. warmth.

 _'Holy relic... '_

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Days has become months, months become years. The two of them live a different life. Struggling with their own problem. Hanabusa Sumireko has growed to be a mature, kind, and beautiful lady who's heart has closed. Her goal to be the strongest has changed to be passion, and she was kind of addicted when she heard about another Queen, Ichinose Haru.

Banba Mahiru, on the other hand, was struggling with life. With a little money left from the rich girl, she buys the cheapest long bread every two days. When she has growed and her clothes didn't fit her anymore, she bought a big sailor uniform from an old lady who kind enough to offer it with a cheap price. She also seeked for holy relics. Since the first relic she had can't become holy relic, It left a huge empty gap on her heart, so she tried to fill it with another holy relic, just to find it only fill a small gap on her chest.

Many years, they spent rotating on their own goal. Until their mind has lost the memories of each other. Sadly, they forgot about each other's face and name.

At least, they still grasped something important.

For Sumireko, It's the madness.

For Shinya, It's the glowing blue eyes.

For Mahiru, It's the warmness of her smile

For both halves of Banba, it's the word H and S.

But the red string of fate can't be broken that easily. Time was nothing to destiny. Soon enough, they will found each other again. Just you wait.

 **0--**

 **MUST READ THIS**

 **so I want to explain the chip function here:**

 **1\. It's strengthening Sumireko's nerve. She can detect threat or any other thing that was focused on her faster. You can see it as a enchantment 'gut-feeling'. It will not send an impulse to make the limbs worked to defend herself. It just let Sumireko know.**

 **2\. It's quickening the prosthetic's reflect. It kind of a self-defence esteem. It's almost worked like a sensor. If it detect any unwanted thing nearing her, it will send an impulse to her back bone (It has a lot of nerve) So it will defended her vulnerable part. It only applied on her back. So any other part such as front body and limbs aren't on the sensor's range.**

 **The downside of the number 2:**

 **\- It's not covered all her body**

 **\- Sometime it will avert Sumireko attention to defend her back and leave the front vulnerable.**


	4. Reappearance

A teen Hanabusa Sumireko gripped the tip of the letter. She was smiling dangerously as she stared at it. Finally, the day she waited for has come.

 _Invitation for Hanabusa Sumireko_

 _We would gladly invite you to attend Class Black of Myojo Academy_

 _The class will start at xx xx xxxx_

 _headmaster,_

 _Yuri Meichi_

She was glad Yuri-san keep her promise. Long time ago, she has promised her to let her enroll in her Class Black and beat another Queen, Ichinose Haru. She has waited for at least 7 years. In those years she trained hard to familiarize with her prosthetic and also learning how to fight. The fact there were many assassins try to kill her has helped her to become stronger. That, She will say thank you.

She folded the letter back and place it on her bag. She was currently sat at her limousine and let her Butler drive her to Myojo Academy. She brought several guns with her and many clothes.

Her Butler stepped out from the limo and opened the door for her. She thanked him, carried her bag with both hand in front of her, and walked to the school building. She smiled when she saw many students turn her head to her.

Of course, She was a beauty. She wore a pink plaid dress with a collared white shirt under it, a black ribbon on tied under the collar, and a white vest over it. She wore it with her long black socks and white shoes.

Her long peach colored hair waved following the wind's order. Her posture was straight and no imperfection can be seen. She has mastered her fake limbs and, along the way, mastered her expression.

She looked at the building with determination.

 _'I will be the strongest.'_

She averted her gaze to the door and heading towards it.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

 _'Heck yeah! To the dorrmm! Man, the class was borin' as hell!'_

Mahiru walked down to her dorm while listening to Shinya's word.

 _'I... I think it... kind of nice... '_

 _'Ya like to be at that class?!'_

 _'I... well... '_

 _'Ah I know what you meant, ya like the normal class situation, right? '_

Mahiru nodded as she kept walking

 _'I'm... happy... I got to... go to school... '_

 _'And don't forget what they offered!'_

 _'Yes...'_

Months ago, when she was collecting holy relic, a lady clothed in business suit was approaching her. The lady seemed to be interested with her goal to collect holy relic. She asked Shinya as to why she was collecting it.

"Well, The only thing that will fill Mahiru's heart was holy relics, since the first relic, mind ya that was important to us, can't be holy, she need another holy relics."

She didn't ask who is this Mahiru, much to Shinya's surprise. The lady seems to be interested in this relic. She asked Shinya what kind of relic it is. Shinya just shrugged and said "Yellow handkerchief with H and S word on it"

Oh the grin on the lady face was getting bigger. She asked Shinya if she want to turn it into a holy relic.

"It can't. They've left. Heck I don't even remember their face. I just know the giver has blue eyes"

In her mind, the lady was laughing at how fate can be so mischieve.

 _'I can't believe she was related to her. This year will be so interesting'_

The lady told Shinya she know who the owner is. Of course, Shinya beeing Shinya, She threatened the lady with her sledgehammer to told her who is this person. The lady replied to her that the violence wasn't necessary, she will know who's the one that give her the relic if she accepted her offer.

Shinya listened to the lady's offer. It was simply enough, The giver has agreed to attend Class Black, so she can kill them when she has found the giver. Shinya's job was just to kill a target that has been decided. If she can kill the target, She will grant any one wish she want.

"Damn, two birds at one stone! I get to turn Mahiru's precious relic to be holy, and I can get any one wish I want!"

She grinned and accepted the offer immediantly.

 _'Say, when will our roommates come? the other has got theirs! I'm curious!'_ Shinya's voice broke her trance.

 _'I... I don't... know... I... was... kind of... hoping... we... don't have... r-roomates.. '_

 _'Don't be afraid! I'm Here, Mahiru! If they harm you, I'll smash their head with sledgehammer!'_

Mahiru stoped in front of her dorm. A 'Room 6' word was carved neatly on the door. She hold the door handle and turn it to let her in. She was too absorbed with her talk with Shinya that she didn't realize another voice come from inside the room. It's too late, she already inside and the said person has noticed her.

"My my, You have arrived. I am Hanabusa Sumireko, Pleased to meet you, roomates."

Mahiru was beyond shocked that there was another person on the room. She stop, drop and roll until she was curled up on the corner while hiding her face with her hand. She was trembling violently.

"Oh my, I am sorry, I didn't intend to scare you." From the sound of footsteps, Mahiru know the owner of the sweet voice she heard was coming closer. She curled up more and shut her eyes tightly.

"No need to be afraid, roomates. I will not harm you."

She peeked over her finger before she stood up and dashed towards the bathroom. Said the girl was looking at her in confusion before sighing and sat down at her own chair she brough from home.

 _'Maybe she was startled because I put many expensive things without her agreement.'_

She began to mixing some tea leaves and certain herbs in the teapot before pouring water and heat it up. While she wait for her tea, she arranged the complementary and sweets on the table. She wait patiently while stared at the bathroom door.

 _'My, she was surprisingly shy. I wonder how a girl like her can attend Class Black'_

She picked the teapot and pouring some of its content to her delicate cup. The steam coming out and brought delicious scent to her nose. She found herself relaxed on the soft sofa and raised her cup. She blow it slowly and took a sip of the tea.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"It's... MY SHOW TIME!!"

Shinya litterally kicked the bathroom's door open and stood with grin stretched on her face, hands on the hip. Sumireko looked like she want to spit her tea but she managed to swallow it while maintaining her composure. She put her cup slowly and looked at the girl infront of the bathroom with confusion.

Shinya recognized that there were another person in the room and grinned wider as she walk to her.

"Yo! I'm Banba Shinya! Nice to meet ya!"

"I am Hanabusa Sumireko, it is nice to meet you too. I am sorry for startled you this afternoon and for re-arranged the dorm. I cannot be comfortable unless I use my own thing and I hope you are not disturbed by it."

"Yada Yada, S'fine."

Shinya rumaged through her drawer. Sumireko watched every action she do as if she was investigating Shinya's behavior.

"Ya got a problem?" Shinya glared at her. Sumireko suppressed the blush that threatening to show on her face because she was caught staring.

"My, Pardon my rudeness. I do not meant to stare at you. It just... you kind of different than this morning"

 _"I'm sorry for saying this but... You.. kind of different_

 _'W-what was that?'_ Shinya talk on her head as the image of a full black person that was smiling infront of her passed. It was just a split second before she was back to reality.

 _'I-i-it's... I... I don't... know... It seems... it was... m-memories when we... still met_ that _person... '_ Mahiru responded to her on her head.

Shinya shook her head a little before replying

"That was Mahiru, I'm Shinya"

Sumireko was a genius. She was smarter than any other person om her age. So it didn't take long for her to know that this girl suffered a... kind of split personality. That was her hypothesis.

"I understand. Thank you for your answer," she raised her cup, "would you like some tea?"

The purple eyes girl shrugged before taking _some_ rubber ducks. Sumireko smiled when she saw it.

 _'To think a girl with a scar bathed with rubber ducks. My, interesting'_

"Nah, That delicate stuff aren't my thin'. Imma go to bath!"

She rushed to go outside with folded robe and rubber ducks, ready to jump in the public bath.

Sumireko shook her head in amusement before sipping her tea again.

 _'Although that scar looks familiar'_

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Many rubber ducks was floating in the big bath. Shinya was glad that she was alone. Now she can have a date will all her beloved rubber ducks. She scooped on and pinched it twice, earned squeezing sound. The grin on her face stretched a bit wider as she put it back to the bath.

She lay down and let the water float her. She looked up at the wooden ceiling and once again, lost in thought. She kept recalling those same flash image she got. It send a tingling feeling in her stomach. What was that?

She averted her gaze to the nearest rubber duck and smiled.

 _'Forget 'bout that'_

She told herself and Mahiru. Shinya furrowed her eyebrow when she didnt get any answer. Mahiru was silent all the way until now. Usually, she will cooed silently everytime she saw the rubber. So it kind of... unnatural.

 _'oy, Mahiru, ya've been quiet now. What's up?'_

 _'N-norhing... it.. just... I still trying... to remembered... who.. is that... person is._

 _'No idea. Maybe we will know tomorrow. ya know, investigate all people, eh? we'll try to match 'em with what we remember.'_

 _'W-w-what if...that lady... was lying?'_

 _'that maybe the case but I got this feeling she told the truth. anyway if it is a lie, then we just have to kill Ichinose-san! We got a holy relic and then we can ask the lady!'_

Shinya grinned and stood up. She put her head underwater several second before finally raised it. Water trickling down from her hair all the way down to her chin before fall back to the bath.

 _'Yes... w-we can do that.. '_

Shinya got out from the bath and collected all her rubber duck. She wore her dark robe and went to her dorm only to find her roommates has been out cold on her extravagant bed. She was facing the ceiling with the blanked wrapped her leg until her waist, her arms lay stop of it and slightly clenched the fabric.

Shinya smirked a little before went to her own bed. its contrasted to the heiress bed, it was only a simple white bed but still comfortable. She turn off the light and take a deep slumber.


	5. First Day

"Good morning classmates. I'm Hanabusa Sumireko. I apologize for coming late."

Sumireko smiled at her new classmates as she looked each one and trying to figure out their personality. She sat down on her specific chair and a bit wooden desk placed infront of her with a case of flowers placed neatly atop it.

"Hanabusa-kun. I'm the rep, Kaminaga. Nice to meet you."

The black girl blabbered about the unnecessaries of her desk and chair. Sumireko half listened half looking straight past those oval glass on hsr face.

 _'Those stoic blue of her... Hard and unwavering. Yet I can feel the swirled pain in it._ _Her determination was strong. Unfortunately her 'soul' still young'_

Sumireko kept her thought to herself as she replied.

"My body is weak. So I can only be comfortable in this furniture that I brought from home. I hope it doesn't bother you. Please take care of me from now on."

The other classmates was talking to each other. But the Hanabusa girl didn't pay them any attention. Her chip was sensoring something that kept nagging her mind. Almost like the chip telling her something was off.

She turn her head to the side. She now knew why the chip keep nagging her. It was trying to get her attention to her rival, Ichinose Haru.

 _'Yes, chip. Thank you'_

Over years, she has accustomed with her chip. It was almost like her second mind now. Actually, it wasn't, the chip only enchanment her reflex. So the nagging feeling she felt before was her own feeling but It become a little stronger. If she didn't have the chip, maybe she will not notice that Ichinose was looking at her.

She smiled a little before her gaze averted to the blue haired girl beside Ichinose. She was... Sumireko didn't know how to describe her. The girl's eyes was ' _closed_ '. No, not that kind of closed where you can't see. it...ah, the right word was, her _soul_ was closed. It was almost like she was... a puppet. Or a worker bee, if Sumireko put it on her term. No will, only work.

She move her gaze again towards her roommate. Yesterday night, she was direct and loud. Now the said girl just keep her head low, stared at her desk while fidgeting softly.

 _'I see now. In day she was Mahiru, but night she was Shinya. Unique.'_

"Good morning everyone! Today you're in trouble!"

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Mahiru looked around before grabbing her new strap from Ichinose. She was beyond happy she will have another relic from someone dear. And since Inchinose was kind to her, The strap filled her heart even more.

"Ah! It's Haru-chan's strap!"

She jumped in surprise and put the strap close to her chest. She looked to her right and found one of the people she want to avoid as much as she can. Takechi Otoya. Just from her face she know that girl was a bad news. She looked like those popular type people.

"It's nice, huh? I have one too."

"Y-yeah... it's wonderful... "

Mahiru quickly put her the strap on the desk and gestured her hand as if she put the strap on a box and locked it.

"Click" She softly said as she finished to lock it.

"What's that sound? What are you doing?" Takechi tilted her head in confusion.

Mahiru replied with a small voice, "I... locked it..." She smile happily like a little kid who received a candy.

"Hm? Sorry, i don't understand you. It's a lot easier to talk to you at night"

Suddenly, Mahiru felt the presence of Takechi has changed. The aura she gave has completely changed too. Now it's thick and scary.

"But you and I both share the same hobby"

She took Mahiru's strap from the desk and swing it left and right.

"This strap will make a nice treasure. Some people just don't get it. But we understand it's value, right?"

Mahiru tried to take the strap back from Takechi. But the girl keep flinging it away from her.

"Uh... a-ah... p-please return it..."

The girl keep flinging it and do not intended to give it back to her. Even The one who in charge to clean the board--Sagae Haruki--told takechi to stop doing that. Even though Inukai told her bullying was cool

"Eh, I'm not~ We both share the same hobby so I'm trying to get along."

"It doesn't look like that to me" Saga glared at her as if to told her to give the strap back. But Takechi isn't the one who can feel threatened that easily.

She turn and face the poor girl and lift her hand to Mahiru's head to keep a good distance so the girl can't take the strap back. Mahiru tried to reach for it but her hand was too short and she keep grasping air.

"P-p-please return it. Don't take it. It's my... It's my... "

"Are you trying to take it? You got some bad manners. I just want you to listen to what I'm saying~"

Takechi was having so much fun _teasing_ the pale girl that she didn't notice a certain sandy haired girl was coming from behind her.

Sumireko averted her gaze and snatched the strap from Takechi's hand, earning a confusion 'Eh?' from her.

"You over there. What an ugly sight." She kept her voice low and threatening but not much to make the other girl scared, maybe just a little bit startled.

"I believe that those who bully will eventually get bullied too."

With a strap on her hand, she turn and walked towards Mahiru with full confidence. The silver haired girl was sobbing and had her hand close to her face.

"Here"

She gave it back to her. Mahiru, without even stops sobbing, stuttered to thank her.

"My, Banba-san. Please pull yourself together."

She furrowed her eyebrow slightly. Something on her heart stirred and she can't help but feel a bit sad when she saw tears threatened to fall from those amethyst eyes.

She took one of Mahiru's palm and place the strap atop it. She smiled warmly at her before patting her head softly.

Mahiru felt something stroking her head and immediately calmed down. She stoped sobbing when she saw those smile and kind eyes.

"Your face looked more beautiful when you smile. So, Don't cry anymore, Banba-san" She smile one last time before finally walked away from her.

Mahiru was still immobile for a minute. Her gaze was distant as she try recalling something she has forgoten.

 _'Warm... smile... '_

"Banba-san?"

She snapped out from her trance and looked at the one who called her.

"y... y.. yes..? "

Haruki smiled a little.

"Class about to start."

"A-a-ah.. y-yes!"

Haruki went back to her desk. All Class Black's student entered the class and settled down on their own sit. Mahiru sat back down to her chair and fidgeting a little.

 _'I... I know... that s-smile.. '_

She keep recalling the warm smile Sumireko gave to her. She unconsciously glanced to her right and found Sumireko sat straightly on her own chair with a small smile while gazing to the front. She didn't realized that she was staring at her until Sumireko herself tilted her head and their gaze locked for a split second. She turn her gaze as fast as she can. She missed how Sumireko put her hand over her mouth to cover her giggle.

Mahiru can't concentrate anymore after that.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

 _'Ya can do this! I know ya can!'_

 _'B-b-b-but... W-what if she... didn't want to talk... to me?'_

 _'Nah, That girl was good. I knew it!'_

 _'How can you be... so sure? '_

 _'If she isn't kind, why she stopped that bitch?'_

 _'Y... you're right... '_

 _'See? so be brave and thanked her for sure!'_

Mahiru walked slowly the the mega big desk that only belong to one particular girl. Sumireko glanced at her fidgeting figure before asking her, "How can I help you?"

' _S-s-s-shinya, she's talking!'_

 _'Well yeah 'fcourse. Don't panic, just thanks Her. Take a deep breath'_

Mahiru listened to Shinya's advice and took several deep breath. She can felt her heart calmed down when she put her right fist on her chest. Mahiru raised her gaze and meeting Sumireko's blue one. A several dark red decorated her cheek as she averted her gaze to the side.

"aa... Ummm... For helping me earlier... Than-... thank--"

Those tingling sensation was back at Sumireko's heart. Her stomach felt like it was stuffed with butterfly and it kind of a funny feeling. She can't help but thinking how cute Mahiru looked right now. Especially those blush. Seeing how the red on Mahiru contrasted with her pale skin made her own face earned some pink itself.

"My, don't mention it. Anyway... if it's alright with you, how about we have lunch together?"

 _'Don't.'_ Shinya fairly reminded her to not do it.

"ah... about that... it's impossible..."

Sumireko was NOT expecting rejection.

Her Revolution and bravery from before was cutted harshly with those sentence. She felt her own heart stopped and her eyes widened a little

"I see... excuse me..." She stood up and get out from the class as soon as possible without damaging her composure. She shut all voice surround her and let her soul left her body slowly.

"Ah, no... I meant... "

 _'Damn Mahiru, ya kill her for good!'_ She can heard Shinya laughing her ass off.

 _'S-s-s-shinya... w-what do I do... S-she will... hate me n-now'_

 _'Chill, that girl ain't that sensitive. Ya can go after her ya know'_

 _'n-n-n-n-no way... S-she will hate me more... '_

 _'She won't. Trust me'_

 _'W-why are you so sure...? '_

Unbeknownst to Mahiru, Shinya traced the scar on her face with a heavy heart.

 _'Feeling... I guess... '_

Mahiru fidgeted and backed out to her chair. She doesn't trust her own mouth and afraid she will hurt the sandy haired girl more than before.

Moving on, Sumireko actually just walked and stopped at the nearest bathroom. Her face has back to its _normalness_. Smiling here and there. Everyone almost saw flowers floated out from here. She just that beautiful. No one know that smile didn't reach her eyes.

' _She. Rejected. My. Offer.'_

The words kept repeating on her head. She felt her mouth twitched as she try to understand why.

 _'Why? Is she uncomfortable with me?'_

She tried to think about some ideas as to why Mahiru rejected her action. Shyness? That was her biggest shot. Mahiru was, the shiest person she ever met. Not like she had meet many shy people but still. She can't even thanked her without stuttered.

 _'Although that was her charm. I found her cute when she was fidgeting like that.'_

Sumireko sighed and looked at the mirror. With her eyes, She traced every outline of her body to make sure she still as perfect as she can

 _'As perfect as I can... But I will never be perfect'_

Her eyes now gazed at her arm. Of course, What kind of normal person that can't do anything without robotic limbs? What kind of normal person that has chip attached to their back? if she can't be normal, then how can she be prefect?

Sumireko has always know she was inhuman.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The sound of water prickling on the floor was comforting. The rich vanilla fragrant also filled the bathroom as she put her expensive shampoo on her palm. She rubs her palm together before washed her long hair.

She made sure every streak was covered in shampoo. She turn the shower on and test the water to make sure its on the right heat. She stepped above the headphones and let the water washed her hair clean.

She prefer to do bath rather than shower, actually. But the amount of time she use to relaxing on it was longer than the bath itself. One thing she know, is that her limbs and water will never be friends. She can risk her limbs disfunction if she was too long on the water.

Turning off the shower, she turn her face to picked a towel and drying herself with it. She glanced at the mirror as she looked at herself.

Now that her hair was slightly dry, it have more volume than before. Some water trickled at her cheek and down to her chin before finally fall to the tiled floor. She raised her hand and brough her hair over her shoulder. She turned slightly to look at her back. She use her other hand to touch the skin between her shoulder where her chip was planted.

To normal eyesight, The fake skin looked exactly like her real one. But when they touch it, they will feel the difference. Her fake skin was harder, since beneath it lay a metal part to protect the chip.

 _'It's not like I can feel the difference'_ It sounded so bitter, even to herself. But it was the truth.

She drop her hand to her side and sighed She daped her towel on her body and hung it. She wore her light blue nightgown and stepped out from the bathroom.

"Yo! Ya was there for a while now."

Sumireko turn out and faced Shinya.

"Ara, I see it's night time already"

"Yeah, that's meant it's my time to shine!"

She stood proudly with both her hand on her hip. She puffed her chest out, slightly made her look a bit comical. She wriggled her right eyebrow at her.

"Eh, Get it? it's night and my hair is white, he?"

It took all her will-power to not slam her palm to her face. Beside it can hurt her composure, it will also hurt her face since her palm was hard and she just want to use her full power.

Instead, she let out all of her frustration through a sigh.

"I was never expect you to be a person full of jokes"

Shinya pulled her usual grin.

"That's 'cause I'm not a joker. It just a one time thingy."

Shinya shrugged. She already finished her bath before and currently was using her dark bathrobe. She walked near the window and looked out. Today, the night was dark clean without any star. The moon even shined dimly, maybe because it still young night and most people still have their lamps on.

Sumireko neared her desk and picked up her phone. She checked for any mail and news. None for the mail, but the news was another story.

 _'They done it again...'_ She scrolled the news as she silently gritted her teeth in anger. This people was more inhuman than her. How can they captur, blemish, and kill such innocent people?! And the victim was kids! This group was insane.

Sumireko made a vow to herself that she will finish what she started. She will captured this group and justified the mastermind herself. Not only for her mother, but also all the people they tortured!

"Woa, Ya got some scary face there."

She cursed for letting her anger showing on her face. She usually was not this uncomposed. What has happened? Are the stress really beat her this much?

She fixed her expression and turned to her roommate and smiled a little.

"My, How daring of you saying my face was scary."

Shinya lifted her eyebrows. This woman was dangerous. One time she was all smiley, then angry with those thick aura, then smile again. Shinya usually isn't mind people like this but something about Sumireko just made her know she is indeed dangerous.

She lift her hand as a surrender gesture.

"Don't mind me, just stating a fact"

Sumireko stared at her for a while before finally sighing. She looked at her phone before walked to the lamp.

"Do you mind?" She gestured to the lamp.

Shinya looked at the sky before replying.

"Ya can shut it, keep the curtain open tho"

Sumireko nodded. She shut the lamp off before succumbed to her giant bed--without maintaining her image, of course. She kept her phone close to her.

She close both her eyes and took a deep breath. the sound of loud 'Thump' met her ears and she guessed Shinya too, has fallen to the confines of bed.

Sleep soon embracing both of them.


	6. a noticed habit

Since the news reached her eyes, Sumireko can't help but to wonder. Why now? They didn't make many moves when she was still at home, why now when she was at Myojo?

She was too absorbed in her thought for days that she didn't even noticed that her classmates was lessen if she didn't looked at those flower on their desk.

 _'I see Takechi-san and Kaminaga-san has failed_.'

She recalled the time when she hears an explosive from library. Yesterday when she was calling her butler for... personal matter, she felt the building slightly shaked. She ended her call and followed where the shake and sound come from.

With the help of her chip, she found herself on the library. She can't looked at the assassin since the smoke was too thick but she was sure she saw a short blue hair there. Which was certainly Azuma-san's

 _'I see that's Kaminaga-san's doing. Takechi-san wasn't the type to do explosive thing.'_

Sumireko looked how her rival and her blue haired pet enthusiasticly took cover of Kaminaga-san's job as the rep. It was noisy, to put it lightly. She glanced towards Mahiru before smiling to herself.

 _'She was a real beauty'_

She admired her roommate perfect existence. Her dazzling white hair. Her timid character. Her pale skin and pink hues on her cheek. Her amethyst eyes that lit up upon the smallest thing. Don't forget her scar. Oh that scar, Sumireko didn't know how Mahiru can make a scar as beautiful as that.

She didn't realize that thought has made her heart skipped a beat.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The hot tea entered her mouth, blessing her with it's rich taste and soothing heat. She lowered her cup and looked at her companion. The girl was scribling something on her note. Sumireko didn't know if it just her imagination or not but the girl was flinced slightly when Sumireko made any move such as sipping her own tea.

"Banba-san?"

The girl jumped in surprise. Her eyes keep changing its gaze frantically before finally settled on her desk. Her face gained a lot more red, especially on her cheeks and ears. Sumireko can saw how the girl fiddling with her skirt and how she was sweating nervously.

Sumireko chuckled silently.

"My, Don't be nervous. I just want to ask you if you want to join me for a tea?"

The girl shut her eyes. She tried to formed words on her mouth but no sound was coming from her.

"a-ah... I... umm... I... c-can't... "

If sumireko was crushed, she didnt let it show on her face. She simply asked the girl back.

"And why you can't? Perhaps you dont enjoy tea? Or do you find my presence uncomfortable?"

The girl looked startled. She turn her head and attempted to look straight to her blue eyes. Only for a second though. Mahiru instantly averted her gaze to the floor.

She was fiddling with her skirt harder. She shut her eyes again and her face become redder each second.

"I... uh... It's not that... um... I... I'm on diet!"

The girl squeked and cover her mouth when she realized she was shouting. She looked terrified and afraid to look Sumireko on the eyes. She was sure that Sumireko will get angry because shouting was bad and because she has rejected her offer several time and-

A giggle stopped Mahiru from listing her fault.

"My, Banba-san. Why didn't you tell me sooner? If that is the case I can make you some tea to help you with it."

Sumireko put a hand to cover her mouth. But judging by the giggle earlier, Mahiru know she was in no trouble. She let out a relieved sigh before realizing the rich girl has proposing some help.

"A-ah! N-no.. I-i... it's okay... Hanabusa-san... I don't want... to bother you... "

"Nonsense, You are not a bother to me. Please, if you wouldn't mind... "

She gestured towards a chair on the other side. Mahiru, being the nervous wreck, stuttered and flee out from the room with red face and steam coming out from her ears.

Sumireko giggled softly knowing it's because Mahiru was super shy and not because she hate her.

 _'My, she is so adorable. Remember, I won't give up, Banba-san. Tea party is a must."_

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Late at night, Sumireko did her usual routine. She woke up exactly 1 o'clock, made sure Mahiru or Shinya still knocked out on the bed, then quetly grab her phone and walked out from the room.

She strolled to the emptiest hall before dialing a number she pin on her contact.

"Yatsh, are there any important news?"

"Actually, Ojou-sama... There is"

Sumireko looked around, once again checking her surrounding to made sure she was alone.

"Tell me" she said with a hushed tone.

"A child was kidnapped 5 hours ago. The mother of the child was killed and I believe the kidnapper tortured her mercisely. The same symbol found on her neck. The father was dead years ago from a disease."

"The location?"

"In an apartment, I will send the address, Ojou-sama"

"And please send me the detail too. Gather information as many as you can in the mean time. I expect it at seven o'clock sharp"

"Yes, Ojou-sama"

The heiress ended the call. All her frustation kept bubbling on her chest, begging to be realised. She walked to the nearest window and grasped the metal trellis with her unocupied hand. She shut her eyes.

 _'Deep breath.. deep breath... '_

She listened to her inner voice. Her eyelids fluttered open. The dark sky and dim lights from stars helping her calmed down. It was a beautiful scenery. All lights were off, save from some of the academy facilites and some far away houses.

She smiled and step away from the window, hand releasing the trellice. A gasp found its way out from her mouth. She didn't meant to do it...

A shaped-like-finger bend was noticed on the trellice she grip. Apparently, she didn't keep track on her force, all the frustation was taking a toll on her mind.

Sumireko sighed and moved away from it. She will told that Hashiri girl to fix it.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

She knew it was bad and impolite, but Sumireko really really need to read the file as soon as she can. And preferably, read it alone.

She scolded herself for forgetting she still has class. She still couldn't adjusted to this whole 'real class' act. She already finished all her study with perfect score years ago.

She pull out her phone from her hiden pocket on her dress and positioned it under the desk. She turn it on and checked her mail.

Mahiru was glancing at her. After the whole running away fiasco, she has been more nervous to Sumireko. Her racing heart didn't help her either.

 _'Ah... '_ She noticed the phone on Sumireko's hand.

 _'Wassup?_ ' Shinya picked up her startle.

 _'H-hanabusa... san... using phone... on class'_

 _'Woah dat girl?! She got guts!'_

 _'I.. wonder... why she using... phone on class... She wasn't the type.. to do that...i think... '_

Shinya shrugged on her void mind..

 _'Meh, dunno. Maybe she texted her boyfriend or somethin''_

That sentence was hurt. Both Mahiru and Shinya felt their heart prickled by something sharp, much to their confuse.

Mahiru glanced at Sumireko again in hope can to take a little peek on her phone. She knew peeking was bad but she just soooo curious.

She change her gaze to Sumireko's facial expression. She was focused. Almost glaring at her phone. Her blue eyes eyeing it like a hawk eyeing it's enemy. Sharp and focused.

She saw Sumireko eyes widened before she put her phone back to its place--which is her hidden pocket.

The heiress raised her hand, taking mizorogi-sensei's attention.

"My deeply appologies for interupting class. Mizorogi-sensei, May I go back to my dorm? I forgot to took some medicine for my frail body."

Mizorogi looked baffled. He know that Sumireko has a 'special' body. He didn't know what it meant until now.

"F-frail body?! A-ah, do you need some assistance?!"

Sumireko smiled.

"My, It is not necessary. Thank you for your concern, sensei. May i? "

"O-of course!"

Sumireko bowed as a gratitude and left the class.

Isuke who was checking her nail chimed so suddenly.

"Frail body ? Then Isuke hope she die early~"

Some of the class gasped at what she said. Those some actually just Mizorogi-sensei and Nio though.

"Inukai-san! That was rude!" Mizorogi scolded her

"Yeah Yeah!" Nio supported her sensei.

"Tch, whatever "

Isuke stopped paying attention and decided to lay her head on the desk.

Mahiru stared down at her lap. She didnt know Sumireko has to take medicine. In fact she never show any weakness or frailness, except she can't be comfortable on her own furniture but still, medicine?

 _'Fishy'_ Shinya mumbled at their head.

 _'I don't know... hanabusa.. san.. has to take.. any medicine... '_

 _'Yeah, She never took any at night'_

Sumireko walked as fast as she can to room 6. She fumbled with her keys and opened her room. She didn't bother to turn on the lamp and decided to walk near the window and let the sun lightning the room.

She dialed her butler.

"Ojou-sama-"

"I need you to bring my tablet and small printer here. There was something i need to made sure of."

"Of course, Ojou-sama. It will arrive as fast as it can"

"Please do" She ended the call.

She sighed and sat down on her bed. Her head already felt dizzy with all the information she held right now. She hope what she thought was wrong. She really hope so. Because if this is right... She didn't know what to do...

Sumireko looked at her tea table. The temptations was strong. Tea, patries. She just want to relax but her mind was refused to do so. There was so much happening in one night. And it happen while she was on Myojo!

' _They must have plotting something.'_

She looked at her phone again.

'...victim developed bruises on neck, forehead, thigh, back, stomach, and arm. From the amount of force doctor's calculated, the suspect was a well-build male.

Cuts was found on the victim's body. From smallest cut (5 cm) to large cuts (42 cm). The cut itself was a mystery. Suspect was leaving an odd cuts shaped like A on the neck and a cuts-note on the victim's back. It reads "Oreka will come down"... "

Just _what_ is oreka?!


End file.
